The present invention relates to a photographic data recording camera in which photographic data including characters or marks is recorded on a film.
Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 107632/1985 discloses a camera in which light emitting elements are turned on and off in the process of advancing a film by one frame after photographing, so that photographic data can be recorded on the frame. For example, these light emitting elements are composed of a plurality of LEDs that are one-dimensionally aligned in a direction perpendicular to the film advancing direction. When the film is fed, the respective LEDs are selectively turned on and off, so that desired characters or marks can be recorded on the film. FIG. 15 is a view showing an arrangement of light emitting elements of the prior art, wherein the view is taken from the light emitting side. As illustrated in the drawing, light emitting elements 101a to 101g including seven LED chips are one-dimensionally arranged, and the light emitting elements are connected on a light emitting element base board 109 so that each can emit light in a selective manner. Consequently, a light emitting section forming one dot on the film is composed of one chip of LED. In this connection, character A denotes an anode, and character K denotes a cathode.
Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 256033/1991 discloses a camera having a rear-light detecting function. To be more specific, when it is judged that a photographic object is exposed with rear-light, the exposure time of photographic data is extended, or alternatively the recording time of photographic data is controlled in accordance with the result of detection of luminance of the photographic object at the recording position.
Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public inspection No. 107631/1985 discloses a camera in which the same photographic data is exposed by a plurality of lines of LEDs so that the deformation of a data image can be prevented even when a low-sensitivity film is used and the exposure time is extended.
The following is conventionally known: When a photographic object of the same color as that of the photographic data to be recorded is photographed at the recording position, the photographic data is not appropriately recorded on a photographic image plane, that is, the recorded photographic data disappears from the image plane. The reason why the recorded photographic data disappears is that the same color of the photographic object as that of the photographic data to be recorded is superimposed on the photographic data since the film is primarily composed of photosensitive layers of three colors. In order to overcome the above disadvantage, the wavelength of data recording light is set at a value so that the data recording light can be sensed by both green and red photosensitive sensitive layers which are two of the three photosensitive sensitive layers. Even if this countermeasure is taken, when the photographic object is in the same color, the photographic recording data image also disappears.
Consequently, even in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 256033/1991, in the case where the color of a photographic object is the same as that of the photographic data image to be recorded, the aforementioned problems can not be solved.
The above problems are caused in the following circumstances. Films are provided with photosensitive layers of three colors. However, the conventional light emitting section in which one LED forms one dot emits rays of light of a single color. Therefore, the photographic data can be only recorded on the photosensitive layers, the number of which is two at most.
According to Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 107631/1985, disadvantages with respect to a low-sensitivity film can be effectively overcome, however, it is impossible to solve the problems for the color of the photographic object described above. Further, as described in the example of Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 107631/1985, when the photographic data is recorded from the reverse side of the film, only the green and red sensitive layers can be exposed since yellow filter is provided on a negative photographic film.